


旁观者悲

by lewyyyyyyyyy



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Club Personification, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lewyyyyyyyyy/pseuds/lewyyyyyyyyy
Summary: *贵乱系列，萨➡️团➡️仁➡️⬅️豆前提，仁皇过去式，萨皇炮友关系。虚假的团豆腐及真实的仁豆腐、团罗、仁短明示。以上前后都是有意义的。*他团中心，感觉会ooc。脏黄雷贵圈真乱系列。瞎看看就好，不要骂我。
Relationships: FC Barcelona/Real Madrid, FC Bayern München/Robert Lewandowski, Real Madrid/Cristiano Ronaldo, Real Madrid/FC Bayern München
Kudos: 4





	旁观者悲

一六年四月皇马踢完了狼堡，转头去了慕尼黑。所有的体育报纸都写着——他想要那个波兰人。

波兰人走出训练场的时候还抱着球，面对铺天盖地的报道和言语，他只是颇为玩味地对皇马说：“你应该去说服他，而不是我。或者是，你为了他，而不是我？”

皇马知道这个狡猾的波兰男人口中的“他”是谁。他走在慕尼黑的街头挠了挠头，眼前闪过一大片红白相间的色块，巴伐利亚啤酒的气息从他鼻尖掠过，好像某一年的啤酒节，他也出现在那里。这是一段该死的回忆，一堆令人厌恶的啤酒泡泡。他在内心跺脚无数次，该死的慕尼黑，还有那个讨厌的巴伐利亚人——

也许吧。也没有那么讨厌。分手应该体面。九几年拜仁提分手的时候，两个人都异常平静。可他就是觉得不够体面，本来不应该这样的。但他也想不明白应该怎样。

但他确信莱万多夫斯基在无耻地炫耀，炫耀他和德甲豪强之间的关系，他早就知道了，被眼前这个男人进了四个球之后，当晚他就请来对方，结果被告知早就心有所属。但当时巴伐利亚人的男友还是小个子队长菲利普拉姆，不知何年何月开始，队长光荣退役，拜仁选择了波兰神锋。皇马大多数时间无心别人的你依我侬，不，是绝大多数时间。

就像是前任和现任突然对线，前任即使获胜、即使荣誉满身、但终究会输一些莫名其妙的东西，从而狼狈不堪。他深吸一口气，努力地想起教练员和高层的叮嘱，这个球员很好、很重要……

他愤愤地踹了一脚地面。

月亮是夜晚的伤口，那段故事曾经是很美好的。上个世纪的球场，年轻的拜仁慕尼黑。他是很喜欢那个初登欧洲战场的巴伐利亚人的，他们隔着一整个球场相望。皇马看见金发的红衣青年朝他吹了个口哨，那时候皇马五连冠过，拜仁刚刚拿了冠军杯两连冠，当然，在这一年，1976年，慕尼黑人再次举起了冠军杯的奖杯。

他们在半决赛对峙，慕尼黑人主场零封了他，下了场却领着他在慕尼黑闲逛。皇马不习惯失败，不习惯共处。但在这个季节的慕尼黑，他突然觉得多一个人也不错。

夏日的夜晚，巴伐利亚人趴在马德里人的肩头，他低声说：“其实我不这么轻挑的。我也不想吹口哨，太像什么无聊的搭讪手法了。”

皇马笑了，他无不骄傲地扬起头：“是的，你有时候憨厚无聊地像一个老头，或者一个小孩子。”

拜仁摊手：“我只是想告诉你一件事——你骄傲的样子最好看。”

黑暗之中，皇马什么也不知道了。他想，天黑了真好，因为皇家马德里不会脸红。他感觉有人凑过来亲吻他，他几乎毫无拒绝意味地松开牙关。

可惜回忆都没味道。

二零一八年的春夏之交，主席开会说这是个谈妥波兰人前途的好机会。谈判官跃跃欲试，教练员微微一笑，高层们面露喜色，唯独皇马会议桌底下的腿微微一颤。不过时过境迁，今非昔比——皇马刚赢下了两个欧冠。并且他赢了拜仁。

他忘不了一年前完场后，拜仁回望他的眼神。不甘、愤怒或者很多他来不及看懂的东西。他当时充满炫耀性望了回去，可是他发现慕尼黑人已经走了，连多余的一个眼神都不给。他在内心比了一个属于胜利者的中指。

波兰人趴在桌子上抬起眼睛看他，毫无情绪行的，这时皇马才注意到他手腕上有淡淡的指痕。波兰人注意到他的目光，扬起手笑了一下：“他没这么对过你吗？”

皇马摇了摇头。他不知道他此刻该嘲讽“嘿你看吧，他把你当一件物品，而我呢，是他曾经的独一无二的”，还是劝慰“离开他吧来我这里”，他甚至眯起眼睛回忆起他和拜仁的性/事，巴伐利亚人通常是极其温柔的，从来如此。他分不清楚是因为极其珍视还是不那么重视，他想起拜仁提分手的那个下午，脸上没什么表情，他甚至当时还在喝茶。

波兰人又笑起来，他看起来心情无比糟糕，笑的很难看：“我大概很快就要和你一样了，成为他的过去式。换个地方工作也不错。”

他突然多了一点诡异的感同身受。他想起了他爱过的很多人，他看着多少人在马德里踏上璀璨的荣耀之路，看着他们站在世界之巅，再然后，在无数挥舞着双手的人潮中，再也不见他们的身影。

他们最终没做成。他低头亲吻对方的时候发现对方在哭。

但是那个夏天仍旧让他失望了，德甲豪门知道了他们的会面结，却只是让他们在夏窗之后再过来谈转会。然后他得到的是波兰人在采访中的公开道歉，仿佛背后站着什么凶神恶煞的东西，一遍一遍重复着不会再妄谈转会。

皇马仰躺在办公室的椅子上，他又记起了波兰人手腕上的指痕。他想起很多年前的某个早上，拜仁靠在床头，看见他醒来，吻了他的额头。他无声地笑起来：拜仁还是从他们的故事中学到了很多——给甜饼没用的话，就多敲打敲打，直到敲碎他的壳子。

他翻看着桌子上的资料，克里斯也要离开他了。

他记得那天葡萄牙人走出他的办公室，最后一次拥抱了他：“希望我们都一切顺利。”

接着就是那个令人失望的赛季，他十六强就早早滚蛋回家，国家德比他没能吃到半分甜头。

加泰人在球场上进了他五个球，在场下把他按在客队更衣室的门上又进了他三个球。疲惫让他几乎不想言语，一双蓝眼睛空空地望着天花板。巴萨又一次分开他的双腿，拍拍他的脸颊，几乎无不嘲讽地说：“你要不要瞧瞧你现在的样子？”

他无声地笑了，抬起手给了加泰人一拳：“废话真多，性/无能就赶紧滚出伯纳乌。”

巴萨猝不及防被他打了一拳，可惜病猫挠人软绵绵没力道，闻言按着他的腰又操干起来，陡然增强的痛感，他扶着巴萨的肩膀连眼神都飘起来了。巴萨笑着骂了他一句：“你现在看起来就像一个婊子。”

皇马翻了一个白眼，但他几乎都没有力气再反击回去了：“你小成这样我愿意和你睡就不错了，何必挑三拣四呢。要做快做别飙垃圾话。”

在昏过去之前他听到巴萨说：“我不喜欢你的这种透过我去看别人的目光。”

我在看谁呢？皇马想。共处多少年了我还不了解你吗？

可是这一次，皇马是真的不了解他。

隔年的夏天，拜仁罕见地给他致电，邀请他来慕尼黑谈哈梅斯的合同。本以为旧情人相见，特别是藕断丝连的旧情人，难免有种恍若隔世之感。结果是仍然相敬如宾，和谐的很。

天下又不是每对儿好情人都想复合。

签完合同，他起身他有些漫不经心地望向窗外：“我以为你会留下哈梅斯。”

拜仁在他背后笑着说：“他更喜欢马德里。”

皇马不知道自己此时该作何情绪，他深吸了一口气，说：“我以为你都忘了。”

拜仁说：“也对。有些已经过去的事情，该忘了就忘了吧。”

皇马愣了一瞬间，他大步离开，没再说话。事已至此，他还能说什么呢？他只是觉得有点可惜。一切都在不可避免的走向庸俗。

可是又有什么可惜的呢。二零一二年拜仁在安联球场痛哭时，陪伴他扶起他的是菲利普拉姆；二零一九年陪他站在七连冠之巅的是莱万多夫斯基。同样，五年四冠时和皇马共享同一面队旗的是克里斯蒂亚诺，他现在都忘不了葡萄牙人攥着祖国的旗帜批在身上，朝他笑着，笑着笑着就猛地凑过来亲吻他的脸颊，金黄色的彩带落了他们一身，于是他们在粼粼的金光中接吻。

他走在慕尼黑的街头，回头望去，路灯下只有他一个人的影子，可他又想起八十年代的某个夏天，他们窝在泳池边，拜仁朝他笑着，忽然吻他的眼睫、鼻尖。马德里的夏天很热，他蹭了蹭拜仁的肩膀，有一瞬间几乎要幸福地笑出声——如果他切切实实知道幸福是什么的话，在他百年无聊的生命里，那似乎是除了比赛与登顶之外为数不多的闪光记忆，但一切不过都是转瞬即逝了。

世界上有千万种爱，可是没有一种爱可以重来。他们还是成了杜拉斯，一脚踏入情网，然后去怀念一个故事和一个情人。旁人无从知晓就好，他想，二十世纪最好的球队不需要任何同情。

他呼出一口并不存在的雾气，慕尼黑太冷了，而马德里更暖和一些。


End file.
